Some Kind of Hell, the Kind that I Like
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Noodle can't catch a break. One aggravation after another threatens to send her over the edge until she vents her anger on a deserving bassist. Thankfully, 2D's there to ease her mind...and her body. See Author's Note inside. This will be my last story posted on this site.


**A/N:** Well everybody, this will be the last story I post on FanFiction-dot-net. I have decided to make my home at ArchiveOfOurOwn-dot-org. While my own stories have yet to be effected by the sites recent endeavors to enforce their censorship policy, I know it is only a matter of time. I can't support a website, one meant to be a creative outlet for people, that censors people's creativity. I hope you all will come check me out sometime at AO3-dot-org. My username is amildgroove, and I will systematically bring all of the stories I have posted here over to that site. I will continue to write, but it will no longer be posted here. It's been fun everybody, I hope to see you at AO3!

Disclaimer: Still no.

A/N (squared): This oneshot is lacking in my usual loyalty to detail, but it's still mine. : )

**Some Kind of Hell, the Kind that I Like**

The entire day was becoming one fresh hell after another.

Noodle slid her eyes shut as Murdoc let loose yet another rant about 'musical aesthetics' and 'cohesive fluidity' with the song they were working on. The guitarist doubted whether Murdoc even knew what the hell he was talking about, drunk as he was, and just wanted this disaster of a recording session to _end_.

Noodle loved to record music, just as much as the rest of her band mates did, and could normally tolerate Murdoc's more aggressive style of leadership, but the day had compounded one aggravation after another and she was beyond fed up.

It started with the stupid android.

Noodle was more than a little insulted that Murdoc had insisted on keeping the metal-made substitute of the guitarist around after she had returned. He claimed she was more of a badass; the gun-toting, short-shorts wearing, probably sleeping with their band leader kind of badass. Noodle stopped caring. As long as the damn thing stayed away from her, she just couldn't make herself care.

It was today that the band discovered the android had developed emotions. Specifically, _jealousy._ To put it plainly, it didn't like that its live counterpart was existing in the same space as her master, Murdoc. This only cemented Noodle's theory that Murdoc was probably fucking the android. Or rather, _had_ been fucking the android.

The android tried starting a fight with Noodle, screaming probably the only two words she knew, "Murdoc mine!"

Noodle was less than a happy person at seven o'clock in the morning until she had her coffee. So getting jumped in the kitchen while she was trying to brew said coffee only served to make her even more pissed off. The android managed to get its hands around her throat before Noodle's instincts kicked in. She grabbed the closest, solid object near her, which happened to be Russ' cast-iron skillet, and bashed in the side of the androids head, the metal copy immediately dropping to the floor.

One more swing pancaked the android's head and stopped the twitching.

Murdoc had been less than thrilled when he burst into the kitchen moments later, Noodle rubbing the new bruises at her throat, weapon still in hand, and his precious android hemorrhaging oil all over the floor.

She hadn't paid too much attention to Murdoc's screaming, too concerned with whether her voice was damaged, until she heard him scream, "…kill 2D and see how _you_ like it…"

Noodle looked sharply at Murdoc, effectively silencing him with a murderous glare. Her grip tightened on the skillet as she turned to face him, pleased when he took a nervous step backward.

She pointed the skillet at him, "Make me some fucking coffee you lunatic," she rasped—yep, voice damaged, fucking android—before turning toward the fridge with the intention of putting some ice on her neck.

Three cups of coffee was enough to temporarily console Noodle until the power went out on the entire island. It wouldn't be until much later that Noodle would find out how that inept mechanic had broken something, and he could not fix that something because he couldn't see a damn thing—fumbling in the dark for a decent light and batteries for that light had, evidently, taken hours. To make matters worse, the only transportation through the levels of the island was the lift…which ran on electricity. To make matters worse than that, 2D had been in the lift when the power went out.

Noodle swore she would never forget how frightened she was at hearing 2D's terrified screams coming from somewhere in the island, wondering if Murdoc had decided to stay true to the promise he made earlier. After a mad dash in the dark around the floor she was on, Noodle realized his screams were coming from the lift shaft.

It took some time to pry the door open, and then to find that the lift was still 40 feet below her. Noodle sighed, aggravated with the stupid electricity, the stupid lift, and the stupid island for not having any damn stairs.

It was a small feat for Noodle to lower herself on top of the lift—"It's me, 'D, relax."—she was a trained killer after all. The bitch was going to be convincing 2D to climb back up the rope and then actually helping him do it.

2D, however, had no intention of leaving the lift right away, quickly pushing her against the wall of the lift the moment she dropped down and crashing his lips into hers, his hands already fumbling with her clothes. Noodle was…surprised; they had done this before, several times, but as they had never _talked_ about it, Noodle tended to avoid the act. She was uncomfortable with the idea of 2D using her for sex; it didn't seem like something the singer would do to _her_, but her feelings for him were starting to make her emotional and she tended to throw her hands in the air about the whole situation and either fucked him or walked away from him.

2D—a man who neither ate right, exercised, and continued to smoke and drink—had a very short refractory period. He fucked her against the wall of the lift, his hips thrusting into hers so hard she thought the lift might rock off its lines, and bringing them both to a climax. Then he fell to his knees and drove her wild with his tongue, dragging an orgasm from her two more times before she gently pushed him away. Noodle went down on 2D, hoping to give herself a break while she got him off, letting him fuck her mouth. 2D was having none of it. He positioned her so they were in a 69, her body on top of his, and ravaged her already aching entrance until they both climaxed again.

This went on for three hours.

It was hard to think of 2D as 'using' her for sex when he was such a goddamn incredible lover. When the power came back on, the lift stuttering back to life, 2D had been thrusting into her from behind, her umpteenth orgasm prickling the back of her eyes. It was a mad scramble to get dressed and straighten their clothing and hair before the lift door opened in the kitchen.

The sex held her over for a long while, numbing her to whatever would have surely set her off much sooner in the day. It was difficult to be angry about anything post-coitus.

Until Murdoc pushed 2D into the ocean.

Noodle had been ignoring their argument, certain it was centered around something stupid. She thought she heard 'recording studio' and 'fucking musical hiatus' and just did _not_ give a damn. The argument became so heated that Murdoc drug 2D's slight frame to his balcony and tossed him into the ocean.

Wiping his hands together as if that was that, Murdoc turned around and was immediately greeted with a face-full of scythe, Noodle leveling the weapon at him with an encore of that murderous glare he had witnessed previously.

"Go get him."

"Alright, Noods, listen, just let me get past and I'll go fetch a lifesaver or some nonsense for Dullard, savvy?"

Noodle took a big step toward him, forcing Murdoc to back into the balcony railing.

"Go the way you sent him, you dick!"

A little pressure of the scythe blade against his throat was enough to send Murdoc reeling backward, tumbling over the balcony and splashing into the water after a drowning 2D.

Murdoc brought 2D to her, none too gently, spewing something about how grateful she should be that he saved him and she should…well Noodle didn't get the rest; after 2D was out of Murdoc's hands, Noodle grabbed the bassist and opened the door to his "secret" room, kicking him into the dark and sending him cartwheeling down the stairs, a litany of curses echoing through the stairwell until she slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

Taking 2D back to his room for a dry set of clothes, it had taken almost an hour of consoling to calm 2D down. The singer was not the best swimmer, and drowning in the same ocean as that whale that haunted him was some kind of hell.

Once he was calmed down, 2D made love to Noodle again on his bed, his slow thrusts driving her to heights she had never imagined. In the back of her mind, Noodle realized that 2D was particularly attentive with the sex on this day, a lot more than usual. They hadn't had sex in almost a month, and today of all days he decided to make up for the lost time. Noodle was finding it difficult to complain.

After another hour of sex, Noodle, 2D and Russel found themselves in the recording studio with Murdoc—a drunk Murdoc.

"S'yo fault," he had muttered when questioned why he was so stinking drunk, "d'alkhawl numbs mah pain from duh fuckin' stairs."

Ridiculous.

After four unproductive hours of "recording" and drunken rants from the blithering idiot Murdoc had reduced himself to, Noodle suddenly stood, ripping the cable of her guitar out of the amp with an echoing screech. Throwing her hands in the air she screamed at the top of her lungs…

"DONE!"

…and walked out of the studio.

If Noodle didn't get into her own space and gain some perspective about this cluster-fuck of a day, she was certain she would kill someone. Likely Murdoc. It wasn't until she nearly knocked 2D unconscious with her slamming bedroom door that she realized he had chased after her.

"Oi!"

"Oh, shit, 2D, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were behind me."

He stared at her skeptically, side-stepping the door into her room and shutting it behind him, "You didn't?"

Noodle pursed her lips, hating how much this day has fucked her over. She was always aware of her surroundings, 2D knew that.

"I'm just having a very _terrible_ day, 2D, I'm sorry."

"Love, it wasn't all terrible, wos it?" he asked her hopefully.

Noodle tried offering him a smile, "No, you've been great today, 'D, really. You've been…more than great actually. It's just I can't escape from all this shit that's just pissing me off! I'm fine when I'm with you but everything else is just setting me over the edge. I'm not leaving my room for the rest of the day. Period."

2D grinned at her, "Well that sounds like a plan love."

Six hours later, Noodle was satisfied that every surface of her room had been christened by their writhing bodies. In her bed, off her bed, on the floor, on her desk, under her desk—she had commented that maybe they were getting ridiculous with this, but 2D had just shoved his cock in her mouth again—in front of her window, against her window, in her shower, in her tub, her bathroom counter, her bathroom floor…she would look at any corner of her room for the rest of her life and be able to picture them having sex.

Whether 2D was _finally_ sated, or he had simply decided that six hours of sex was quite enough, Noodle wasn't sure. She was happy where she was, cuddling in her bed against 2D's warmth, his arms around her body, singing soft melodies into her ear.

After a particularly long moment of silence, 2D's arms tightened around her body, bringing her flush against him, his face burying in her neck.

"Yeh know I love you…right love."

Noodle stiffened.

As a matter of fact, she hadn't known that. She hadn't known what he felt about her, and frankly it had painful to even try and consider how he might see her: easy lay, friend with benefits, fuck-buddy…Noodle didn't want to be any of those things.

"I always will. I know I don't eva say it, we neva really talked about…this, but I thought yeh should know that someone on this God fehsaken island loves yeh more than anyfin."

Noodle smiled, nestling closer to 2D, kissing a spot on his chest, "I love you too, 'D. I always have."

She felt him smile, his arms squeezing her again.

"Are you having a better day now, love?"

Noodle snorted, "If every hellish day I have ends this way, this is definitely my kind of hell."

**A/N:** That's all folks! See you over at AO3. org


End file.
